


The Bearskin

by Lyledebeast



Series: The W: Collected Allan/Guy/Marian/Robin One-shots [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Bed-Hopping Marian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Davina Vaisey?, Domestic Fluff, Mentions of Davina, Mentions of Isabella Thornton, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, foot tickling, guy is really good with gifts, is that a family name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy returns from a trip with gifts for Marian.  And Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bearskin

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. All characters are the property of the BBC and Tiger Aspect Productions

Marian sat down in the wooden chair by the fire and made herself comfortable as she watched Guy pile the parcels on the kitchen table into his arms and bring them to her. She looked across the fireplace to where Robin was sitting and noticed that he was rolling his eyes with boredom already. It was always a little awkward when one of her lovers returned from a trip. No matter how short its duration, the one who remained behind had gotten used to having her all to himself and was loathe to have to share her again upon the other’s return. Usually, it was Robin who travelled as King Richard still depended on him heavily, but this time it was Guy who had made a trip to Paris to visit his sister, Isabella, and meet his young niece for the first time.

  
As she opened each parcel, cooing over the fabric it contained, Guy told her stories about where it had come from and how he and found it, and she gave him her thoughts on what she might make with it. When she glanced at Robin again she had to suppress a snort of laughter. He was leaning all the way forward with his hands on his knees and his face buried in his palms as though crying. She supposed she and Guy had been talking about clothes for a long time, and he must be fit to burst with vexation. Robin was generous enough when she asked him for something to wear, or money to buy materials to make it herself, but he never wanted to be involved in any other part of the process. To him, clothing was a dull necessity, nothing more. If it was warm and reasonably clean, he was happy with it, and he had no patience for people who put more thought into it than that.

  
“What’s that big one left on the table, Guy?” Marian inquired, pointing to a massive dark brown bundle. It was by far the largest of the parcels and had been the first to catch her eye.

  
“That’s for Locksley,” Guy replied with a little smirk.

  
Robin lifted his head and straightened his back, squinting at Guy suspiciously.

  
“What are you on about, Gisborne?”

  
“Well, I always bring back presents for Marian, but when I saw this I thought, ‘Locksley needs one of those.’ So here it is.”

  
And with that, he brought it towards Robin.  Undoing the fastenings and, keeping a hold on one end, flung it at him so it unrolled through the air and landed at his feet. Robin sprang out of his chair like a cat and landed several feet away, drawing a cackle from Marian and a mischievous little chuckle from Guy.

  
“Did you think I had brought you a live snake, Locksley?” Guy asked with a grin.

  
“Well, I wouldn’t put it past you.”

  
“You’re mistaking me for Davina. I remember when you got up close and personal with  her babies.”

  
“Can you blame me, Gisborne? You and Davina had a lot in common.”

  
Marian shifted in her seat tensely. She never quite knew what to expect when Guy and Robin started talking about old times. They had reached a point by now at which they could bring up the late Sheriff and the years they had spent as enemies without flying at each other’s throats, but when they did fight it was always intense and the repercussions lasted for days.

  
“What is it, Guy?” she asked, partly out of curiosity and partly do diffuse any potential tension.

  
Guy turned to her and smiled, and she noted with relief that there was no anger in his eyes.

  
“It’s a bearskin,” he replied.

  
They both looked at Robin, who had confusion written all over his face.

  
“What do you expect me to do with a bearskin? Wear it when I go hunting to blend in with nature?”

  
“No, I expect you to wrap your skinny greyhound body in it to stay warm on nights when Marian sleeps with me. Like tonight.”

  
“Well, we’ll just have to see about that,” Robin replied, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

  
“Come on, Locksley, I’ve been gone for a fortnight. Don’t you think she might miss me?”

  
“She seems to have been doing fine without you.”

  
“Umm, I’m still here in case you two haven’t noticed,” Marian cried in mock indignation. Really, it amused her to no end when Guy and Robin argued over who was going to take her to bed. As if it were ever anyone’s choice but hers.

  
Guy faced her without speaking, but with a look that was bordering on desperation. He never liked to plead in front of Robin—even if it was quite another story when they were alone together—and she didn’t make him.

  
She turned to Robin, “I’m going to stay down here with Guy for a while, and then I’ll come up and see how you’re faring with your new pet, alright love?

  
Robin sighed dramatically and shrugged. “I suppose you’d better. Gisborne must be ready to climb the walls after two weeks of abstinence.”

  
Out of the corner of her eye, Marian saw Guy lift his face towards the ceiling in exasperation, and she bit back a smile.

  
Robin picked up the bearskin from the floor and wrapped it around himself. It completely covered him from his shoulders to well below his knees. He stood in front of Marian and spread his arms out, holding a fistful of the pelt in each hand, then turned his back and looked over his shoulder, modeling for her. Then he leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

  
“Alright, I’ll be getting to bed then. See you in a little while,” and he walked towards the stairs still wrapped in the pelt.

  
As he passed Guy, he held the skin up over his head and advanced on him suddenly with a loud roar. Guy gasped and jumped, taking several steps backwards. Robin turned to Marian again, giving her one last toothy grin before ascending the stairs.

  
Marian snickered, but as soon as Robin reached the top of the staircase she went to Guy and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

  
“I’m so glad you’re back safe. I missed you.”

  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her hair. “Me too, darling.”

  
They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Marian looked up at Guy again, this time with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

  
“You chose such lovely fabrics for me. I’ll be able to make so many dresses. I hope there’s some way I can reward you.

  
Guy’s smirk widened across his face. “Oh, I have faith in you. You’ll think of something.”

  
* * *

  
As Marian expected, it did not take either of them long to finish. Sex with Robin was by no means without its pleasures, but she had indeed missed Guy. As the sweat began to cool on her body and she began feel the chill on the parts of her skin that weren’t pressed against her lover, she remembered Robin upstairs in the cold bedroom by himself.  
Giving Guy one last kiss, she pulled her shift back on over her head and wrapped one of the blankets from his bed around her for warmth. She knew he wouldn’t miss it, and she would come back to retrieve her dress in the morning.

She felt her way in the darkness up the stairs and into the bedroom. As soon as she lay down on her side of the bed, she noticed something different. Usually when she came to Robin this late, she found him lying in the middle of the bed shivering, in spite of having all the covers wrapped around him like a cocoon. Tonight, though, she wrapped her arms around him to find that he was sleeping deeply, wrapped in his thick bearskin. She had to nuzzle the back of his neck several times to coax a groggy “Huh? Marian?” out of him.

  
“Yes, is there room in there for me too?”

  
“No way,” he murmured, a touch more awake, pulling the skin tighter around him. “This is my bearskin.”

  
“Come on, Robin. Just a corner?”

  
“No,” he said lightly, looking over his shoulder at her. “You made your choice, Marian, and choices have consequences.”

  
She narrowed her eyes at him in the darkness. If he wanted to play dirty, she could too. She slid down the bed behind him under the covers and brushed her hand down his body over the bearskin until she reached a bare leg sticking out of the bottom of it. As soon as Robin realized what she was doing he tried to pull his foot up, but he was too late. She grabbed his ankle and brushed the tip of her finger lightly over the underside of his foot.

  
“Ahh! Marian, stop it!” he cried, struggling to free his arms from their confinement in the skin and grasping at her hands.

  
“Let me in that bearskin,” she demanded playfully, tickling his foot again.

  
“Alright, fine, since you’re going to be ruthless about it.”

  
He rolled over and opened his arms to her.

  
“Come here, you wicked woman.”

  
Marian lay down and pressed her face against Robin’s neck as he wrapped the skin around them both. Almost immediately, she began to sweat again from Robin’s body heat trapped inside it.

  
“My God, Robin. You could roast a boar in this thing.”

  
“I know. It’s perfect. I’ll say this for Gisborne; he certainly knows how to shop.”

  
“You might have said that downstairs.”

  
Robin was quite for a minute. “I might, but I’m sure he didn’t give it to me because he wants my thanks.”

  
“Still, it couldn’t hurt. He didn’t have to do it. He could’ve just let you keep shivering up here without me.”

  
“Well . . . sometimes I still shiver with you, if you recall from the past few nights.”

  
“Hey, what does that mean?” she asked teasingly, giving him a little shove. “Are you saying this dead animal does my job better than I do?”

“I’m not saying that, but if you . . . you know. I doubt I’d freeze.”

  
Marian hesitated for a minute. If he was sending her back to Guy, it would be a first.

  
“I’m not sure I do know. Are you saying you want me to go back down downstairs? With Guy?”

  
Robin gave a little harrumph. “Of course I’m not saying _I_ want you to go. But if _you_ wanted to go . . . I think Guy would like it if you slept with him.”

  
Marian knitted her brows in consternation. Robin using Guy’s fist name always made her a bit uneasy because he did it so rarely, but she didn’t want to question his generosity. It was something she’d like to see more of from both of them.

  
“Are you sure you’re alright with that?”

  
Robin shrugged under the skin. “Well I mean, it’s just one night, right? I’m not saying you should sleep down there until the spring. There are some things you can do that my bearskin can’t.”

  
Marian poked him lightly in the stomach as punishment for that, but then leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips before extracting herself from the covers.

  
* * *

  
She arrived at Guy’s bed to find him still awake.

  
“You’re back!” he observed, surprised but happy.

  
“Yes,” she replied, climbing under the covers and laying her head on his chest again. “Robin wanted to be alone with his bearskin. You did very well, Guy. He loves it.”

  
Guy chuckled and began rubbing his palm slowly up and down her back.

  
“I’m glad it worked out. For all of us.”

  
“I still think he might have said thank you, though,” she muttered, the soothing motion of his hand making her sleepy.

  
Guy leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

  
“It can’t have been easy for him to send you back to me, Marian. That’s all the thanks I want.”


End file.
